Only A Rose
by Darc Butterfly
Summary: They were from two different worlds and sides of the tracks. Their love came shining through no matter what came their way. Guy/Connie.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Mighty Ducks. I wish I did but I don't. I own the characters you don't recognize and I gave a first name to Mr. Hall.**

**A/N: If you read Lightning In The Sky, I'm sorry this is a week late...heh. I really hope you all like this, it's going to be quite different from my past stuff. Enjoy.**

* * *

Guy was seven when his family moved from St. Paul, Minnesota to a neighborhood on the far of side Minneapolis. He threw a fit when his parents told him his dad had gotten transferred to a different department of his work causing the need for them to all move. Guy's younger brothers were too young to really care about them moving. Guy didn't want to leave all his friends behind, but his parents just told him he'd make new friends, and they weren't moving all that far away. He didn't believe them; his friends' families were all rich just like his. They liked him for him not for what he could give them. Guy didn't want kids to find out his family was rich and try to be his friend for that. He learned through his parents that people will use you.

Guy Germaine sighed as he watched the sign saying, "You're now leaving St. Paul" flash pass him in the backseat of his family's car. He slumped down in his seat in between his two brothers. Corin, his five year old brother kicked him.

The leather of the seat squeaked underneath Guy when he jerked. "What was that for?"

Corin glanced over at his parents. Their dad was squinting through the windshield at the road and their mom was trying to straighten out a map, both completely oblivious to their kids in the backseat.

"There's no room back here!" Taking off his jacket he added, "And it's hot in here!"

Guy helped Corin and pulled the jacket threw the seat belt. "Seth's stupid car seat takes up a lot of room. You know that! The heaters on, cause it's snowing outside. Duh."

"That's stupid."

"No it's not."

"Yes it is."

"No it's not."

"Yes _it_ is."

Mrs. Germaine turned and strained to look at her sons, "Boys, quit fighting."

Corin grumbled, "He started it."

"I don't care who started it just stop." She turned her gaze to Guy as she said, "Behave."

Guy's the oldest brother and his friends have told him he should be the one picking on Corin not the other way around. His friend Jacob has an older brother and he always gets Jacob into trouble. Ever since Guy can remember Corin has been getting _him_ into trouble.

Guy turned away from Corin and stared forward at the windshield just like his father. The snow was coming down hard but they were driving slowly to be safe.

"How much longer till we get there?" Guy asked, he had to admit he was getting restless.

"I'm not even sure I know where we are." Mr. Germaine said. "Hey, the snow is starting to let up."

"Whoop de do."

"Corin."

"Sorry."

"Honey, isn't that it?" Mrs. Germaine pointed to a two story house with Guy thought green shutters, but later when he got out he saw that they were a faded blue-green color.

"We found it!" He pulled into the narrow driveway the house offered. The two boys jumped out of the car eager to stretch their legs after being in traffic longer then it should have took to have reached their new home.

With a loud SLAM Guy shut the car door behind him as he slid out. His mother heaved a sigh of annoyance, but walked around the car to get out her youngest son from his car seat.

Guy looked at the small shed along side the driveway. Mr. Germaine saw him looking, "Hey, boys do you want to see the tool shed?"

They nodded. "Sure."

"Guys, I'm going to change Seth, maybe put him down for his nap." Mrs. Germaine said.

"Okay."

"It's cold." Corin complained.

"When we get into the house we'll put the heater on." They entered the shed, it was dark. Mr. Germaine pulled on a string and the room lighted up. "The past owners left this stuff here."

In the farthest corner from them were snow shovels, a rake, and a pair of old brooms. On the wall was a shelf holding a hockey stick and a couple of old coffee cans.

"What's that thing?" Corin asked, stepping towards it to get a better look.

"A hockey stick," Guy replied he looked at his dad unsure. "right?"

"Right. It's pretty old though. I'll probably throw it away when I get the time to clean up in here." He shrugged. "Come on, you guys are going to love the house."

Guy looked back at the hockey stick it didn't look old to him.

On the way to the house Mr. Germaine said, "Now, I know it's not on the same level as our old house but it's homey."

The house _was _smaller then their old house, but it was also older. Inside some of the rooms the wallpaper was starting to peel.

Later that day, Mrs. Germaine told her family she'd start to fix the house. She wanted to paint the rooms and maybe take out the old carpet. After showing the boys their new home, Mr. Germaine suggested the boys take a walk with him.

"Count me out. It's too cold outside." Corin said.

Mr. Germaine looked at Guy, he shrugged. "I'm in."

The father and son bundled in heavy jackets walked around their new neighborhood. The clouds cast a shadow over everything, but the snow from earlier was starting to disappear slowly.

Fifteen minutes after they started walking Guy pointed ahead. Crossing in the middle of the road were about half a dozen kids with three women and a man.

"We should introduce ourselves." Mr. Germaine said. "You could meet some new friends!"

The group of people reached them and a woman younger then he greeted Mr. Germaine. "Hi, I'm Casey Conway!" She reached out her hand to shake his.

"Hello! I'm Roger Germaine. This is Guy."

"Guy? What kind of name is that?" said one of the boys. He had light brown hair and was just ever so slightly plump.

The only man of the group scowled at the boy. "You'll have to excuse Karp, he doesn't think before he speaks."

Guy heard the red headed boy whisper to what had to be one of the man's sons, "He doesn't think at all!"

"I'm Earl Hall. These are my boys Jesse and Terry." Terry grinned at Guy but Jesse only nodded. "My wife, Clara."

Clara stood tall over everyone wearing a kerchief to cover her head. "Hi."

"We just moved here from St. Paul. There are five of us. My wife and our two youngest sons are at the house right now." Roger explained, "Guy and I thought we'd take a walk around."

"We were going to take the kids to the park." Casey said. "You can come with us if you want."

"Can we dad?" Guy asked. He looked up at him with pleading eyes.

"Sure, but we can't stay long. Corin is probably bugging your mom." Roger chuckled. The two joined the others and began walking to the park. "Do you usually go to the park?"

The kids fell well behind the adults when Clara responded, "We try to take the kids a few times a week." She glanced over her shoulder at the kids. "Some of their parents don't give a damn about them."

"Oh."

"You wouldn't believe some of the things their parents have done. We try to keep the kids out of trouble. We might not live in the best area for raising kids, but we try." Casey said earnestly.

"I knew I should have brought a hat. It's starting to snow, again!" The balding man complained. Snow was falling on his dark skin covering his head.

The third woman who hadn't spoke before reassured Earl. "Don't worry it won't last long." She spoke with an accent that Guy had never heard. He later found out her family had been from Oregon.

Guy walked with the other children. They were all about his age and they were exactly why Guy didn't want to move. They didn't have money like him. They probably would only want to be his friend because of that.

"Hello Guy. I'm Charlie!" Charlie bounced next to him, "You're new? Goldberg's new too! He's from Pennsylvania!"

Goldberg waved at Guy. "Hi."

The only girl of the group almost tripped when she walked too close to the curb.

"Are you okay?" Guy asked her.

She glared at him before she snapped, "I'm fine."

"Um, sorry?" Guy didn't know what to say. He hadn't expected her to show him hostility.

The red head, Guy had heard Jesse call him Averman said, "Don't worry about her, Connie's fun most of time but when she gets like that we call her 'The Velvet Hammer'."

"I think it's a girl thing or something." Karp shrugged. Connie pushed him down. "Erin, Connie pushed me down!" Karp struggled to get up.

"Wow." Guy muttered to himself only Goldberg heard him. "Tell me about it."

Erin whirled around. "Connie what did I tell you about being mean to the boys?"

"Not to do it." mumbled the girl.

Erin smiled at her, "Exactly."

They reached the park just as the snow stopped. Connie's mom, Erin, smirked at Mr. Hall.

"There is a pond at the park?" Mr. Germaine asked in disbelief.

Clara nodded, "When it freezes the kids like to play skate and play hockey on it."

"You guys play hockey?" Guy questioned. Maybe he could play with them with that stick in the shed.

Charlie shrugged. "We play sometimes, but we don't have enough people to play a good game. You could play with us!"

Jesse groaned. Terry shook his head at his brother. "Charlie, I really don't think this cake-eater knows how to play hockey."

Guy blinked. Cake-eater?

"Jesse, _we _barely even know how to skate! He should be given a chance, it's only fair." Connie said. Surprised, Guy gawked at her. First she snapped at him and now she was defending him? What?

"Whatever."

"You know what I think?" Averman cocked his head to one side. His friends stared at him. "If we let Guy play with us we'd have to teach him stop staring at Connie."

Guy hadn't realized he was still looking at the girl. Connie blushed.

"I have a question."

"Shoot." Terry told him.

"What is a cake-eater?" Guy frowned with his eyebrows. He couldn't figure out what that term meant.

Karp answered for the others. "It means you're a preppie."

"I'm not." Jesse raised his eyebrows at that comment. "I'm really not. Okay, what would I have to do to make you believe that?"

"Well for one, stop wearing the khakis. Second, just be you and not some rich prep." Charlie suggested.

Guy nodded, "Done." So, they didn't like him _because_ he was rich. That was new to him.

Connie bit her lip and stepped closer to the new boy. "I'm sorry about earlier. I just don't like people thinking I need help."

"I understand." He studied her. She was wearing what looked like to him clothes that could have belonged to a younger sibling. Her medium length hair was tangled and being blown in the light wind. Compared to the others she looked the poorest. Guy grimaced at himself. He shouldn't have thought that. What gave him the right to judge other people? Her russet colored eyes surveyed him as his did her. "I think you have beautiful eyes." It just came out, he didn't mean for it to. But it was too late.

Red spots appeared on her cheeks, "You do?"

"Yes, I do."

Averman clapped Guy on the shoulder. "Boys it looks like Guy likes Connie." The guys laughed at Averman's comment. He tried not to look at her but his eyes kept slipping back to her face.

"Guy, we better get home." Mr. Germaine told him from a few yards away.

"Okay, dad." Guy turned to his new friends, "I'll see you guys later." He waved at them as him and his father walked away.

"Bye, Guy!" His friends yelled from behind him. _His friends_. He had actually made friends on his first day in Minneapolis.


	2. Two Years Later

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Mighty Ducks. I totally wish I did, though.**

* * *

The new kid, Peter Mark, went sliding down the ice after trying to go after the puck. At the other end of the frozen pond Goldberg threw his hands up in the air. "Guys, this is pointless!"

Charlie tried to stop only to skate into Terry. "Ooomp. Sorry." He said to his friend. "Look, this has a purpose! Everything happens for a reason."

Terry smirked at Charlie. "No problem, Spazway."

"Right, because screwing up will help us later?" Averman laughed. "That makes perfect sense."

Peter joined the others, "I don't know why you guys do this. It's stupid."

Jesse clenched his fist. "The grown ups are right. We _need_ hockey." The past seven months had been hard on him and his brother. Mrs. Hall divorced her husband and moved away, leaving the boys with virtually one parent. The divorce affected the boys differently. Terry, the younger brother loved his mom very much and being the reasonable one tried to understand why their mom left them but he couldn't. He became quieter; the complete opposite of his brother. Jesse felt his mother was a hypocrite. She had always said that they had to stick together, but she left them. He began letting his anger get the best of him. Jesse now took it upon himself to protect his friends from people who could hurt them.

"Exactly!"

"We might not be good at it, but hockey's fun when you get use it." Connie said.

Goldberg chortled. "It's not fun at all! I'm going to be happy when the ice begins to melt."

"Yeah well I think you're going to fall through the ice before then." Karp told him, causing Goldberg to pale.

Averman frowned at the other boy. "Karp, you could pass as a mini John Candy."

"Shut up."

"Oooh, sorry Mr. Candy. Sir." When Guy saw Karp start to lunge toward Averman he jumped in front of him.

"What the heck? Can everyone just calm down?" Terry asked of his friends. "Maybe we should just go home?"

Charlie looked at his friends' frustrated expressions. "Maybe we should."

"No, we should stay. We have nothing else to do." Guy said. Jesse grinned at Guy. After meeting, Guy became Jesse's best friend. Jesse was surprised to find out the two had a lot in common such as: their mischievousness, their seriousness, ghost stories, annoying aunts, and their love of strawberry ice cream.

The freckle-faced boy shook his head, "No, _we _have nothing to do. You have a date with Connie-kins."

Connie scrunched up her face. "Connie-kins? I mean, really?" He shrugged.

"Leave them alone! They can't help it if they're in love." Goldberg said. He puckered his lips and made kissing noises. Guy looked calm, while his friend made fun of him.

"I think I'm going to throw up." Said Peter. "I seriously think I need a barf bag."

Goldberg continued and Jesse nodded his head. "Make that two barf bags."

"Oh just leave us alone." Connie whined. "You're just jealous."

Casey Conway walked along the sidewalk toward the kids. "Charlie, your mom is coming!" Terry remarked. "What did you do now?"

Charlie shook his head, "Nothing, I swear!" The kids scrambled around trying to make themselves appear busy. Casey's son clumsily made his way to meet his mom.

Casey said something to Charlie and then she yelled, "Connie come here, please."

Connie did as she was told, and the others followed nosily. Casey ignored the children watching. She said gently, "Your mother called me. You're going to spend the night tonight."

"With Charlie? That's so wrong!" Goldberg's said, with disgust obvious in his voice. Connie shrugged; her expression blank. "Okay."

"I went and got your stuff, so everything is already set." Casey told her.

"Thanks for having me, Ms. Conway." Connie smiled at the older woman.

Casey glanced down at her watch, "Shoot! I'm late for my shift." She directed her next statement at all the kids. "Mrs. Germaine is coming in a bit to walk you home."

After she left them, Guy turned to Connie. "Why are you spending the night at Charlie's?"

Connie fell back on the grass. "I don't know. You know what? I don't want to play any more hockey today."

Karp rolled his eyes at her. "We weren't even doing that before!"

"Shut up, man." Jesse told him. He dropped his hockey stick on the ice. His brother did the same.

"Guy, don't you think it's weird that Connie is going to spend the night with Charlie?" Goldberg dropped beside Connie.

Connie hit him. "Charlie and I used to spend the night at Terry and Jesse's place all the time."

Guy nodded, "It doesn't bug me at all."

Averman adjusted his glasses back onto his face. He frowned, "I wonder why Connie's mom wants her to stay at Charlie's tonight."

"Her parents are probably going out tonight, or something. No big deal." Charlie said. The tall brunette tasted blood as she bit her bottom lip.

An awkward pause followed and wasn't broken until Mrs. Germaine showed up.

Connie hugged Guy before she told him, "I'll see you at school."

* * *

Connie knew something was wrong at home. Something had been wrong for a while, she guessed. She knew there was nothing she could do. She wasn't even sure what was wrong.

"I found Candyland underneath the couch." Ms. Conway said as she got up from her knees. "We can play that."

"Sure, sounds like fun." Connie took the box and began to set the game up. "Erm, half the cards are missing."

Casey groaned. "Charlie, don't I always tell you every time you play a game make sure all the game pieces are there before you put it up?"

"Yes, Ma'am."

"I guess we could watch a movie or something." Casey sighed. "'cept the VCR went out last week."

"It's alright, we're okay." Connie told her.

"Yeah, mom. Don't worry about us."

Casey laughed, "Who said I was looking for something for you two?"

"Ha ha, very funny mom."

Casey looked at Connie's backpack beside the couch arm. "You two did the homework assigned to you, right?" They nodded. "Did you understand it?"

Connie said slowly, "I had trouble with a few questions but I figured them out, after like forever."

"That's great, Connie!" Casey turned to her son, "What about you, Charlie?"

"I got through it all at least." Charlie said. Casey gave her son _the look. _"Jeeze, mom! That hurts!"

Connie faked a yawn, "I think I'm going to go to sleep."

"Aw, really?" Casey looked at the clock hanging on the wall. "You must be tired; it's only 7 o' clock."

Charlie told her, "We did a lot of stuff today at the pond."

Connie nodded in agreement even though that wasn't necessary true. They did a lot of falling and talking.

"Charlie you better go to bed too, in that case." Casey said. She watched over the two as they brushed their teeth to make sure they actually did brush them. She tucked him into his bed and her into the dark green sleeping bag on the floor. "Good night, you two."

"Good night mom."

"'Night, Ms. Conway."

Connie meant to grab a light sweater the next morning to pull over her shirt but her hand touched a note instead.

The paper was a scrap of notebook paper and all it said was, "_I_ _love you, dad_."

Connie showed Charlie the paper. He shrugged.

"Come on, let's go to school." He said. They walked outside where Casey kissed them both good-bye.

"I'll see you both later. I washed your clothes last night so your mom won't have to tonight." Casey told her.

"Thank you Ms. Conway." Connie hugged her.

* * *

Guy's father searched the crowd of elementary students for his sons and Connie Moreau. Roger Germaine frowned at himself, finding his sons should be easy. About one hundred yards away he recognized the dirty blonde hair of his second son slightly above the crowd.

"Corin! Over here!"

Corin squeezed through the crowd trying to get to his father. "Hey, dad."

"Where's Connie and your brother?" Roger asked, glancing towards the growing crowd of kids.

Corin furrowed his brow. "Why do you want to know where Connie is?"

"Connie's going to stay with us for a couple of days."

"Why?"

"It's complicated."

"I'm sure it is." Corin rolled his eyes at his father. "Connie and Guy's teacher usually releases them late."

* * *

Meanwhile, in room 255 the teacher assigned her class science homework.

"Tonight's homework is 1 through 10." She wrote the numbers on the blackboard. "You're dismissed, now. Have a good afternoon."

The children darted out of their desks gathering their belongings to leave to go home. The teacher walked out of the room. Two kids remained in the classroom after saying good-bye to their friends. The girl sighed, "Guy, I'm scared. I don't understand why I can't go home."

"I don't either. But there's one thing I know." Guy said.

"What's that?"

"I'll never let anyone hurt you."

"Guy…"

"I know. I know you can take care of yourself but I can't help but want to keep you safe." Guy told her. She quickly hugged him as the teacher came back into the room.

"What are you two doing in here? Go home!"

"Yes, ma'am." Guy and Connie exited the room. They began to walk outside to meet Guy's dad. Connie turned to Guy, "I have an idea." Guy blinked. "I dare you to kiss me."

Guy stopped walking and Connie did too. "What?"

"Just do it."

"Um, okay." Guy closed his eyes and leaned forward. A fraction of a second passed and he heard Connie giggle. Guy opened his eyes and Connie ran as fast as she could away. Guy ran after her finally catching up with her near the doors that led to outside.

"What was" Pant. "that?" Pant.

Huff. "Sorry. I couldn't kiss you." Huff. "But it was funny." Connie told him. He opened the door for her.

"You're the one who told me to kiss you!" Guy exclaimed.

"I know." Connie smiled. "I'll kiss you someday. Look there is your dad and brother." She pointed at them.

"Everything's going to be okay, okay?" Connie nodded and the two friends joined the awaiting party.

* * *

**A/N: I'm so very sorry it took a month to get this up. I really hope you all liked it and aren't mad at the wait. I'd like to thank everyone that has reviewed and put this on your alerts. A very special thank you goes out to _Guessgirl _and _Chellifornia _for sticking with me. I hope you keep reading! All of you!**


	3. Knowledge

**Disclaimer: I wish I may, I wish I might, but I don't own The Mighty Ducks tonight.**

* * *

Ann Germaine turned to her husband, "Are you sure they'll be okay?"

"They'll be fine. We'll only be out for a couple of hours. What could they possibly get into?" Roger openly said. He watched his wife wipe something from his youngest son's face.

It was Connie's second night at the Germaine's house. She was homesick, she missed her parents. It felt awkward staying with Guy and his family. She felt like an outsider in the perfect family.

"We'll be alright, mom." Guy told her. Ann sighed. She was leaving her children home alone for the first time and it scared her.

Ann walked out of the room with a _THUD THUD _as her heels hit the floor. "I can't believe the babysitter cancelled." She returned and slipped a bracelet onto her wrist. Roger handed Guy a paper. "If you need us for any reason call the restaurant we'll be at."

"Yes sir."

"I think we're ready to go." Ann said after finding her handbag. "Lock the door behind us. Don't open it for anything. Got it?"

Corin rolled his eyes. "Mom, relax nothing it going to happen. We'll be fine."

Ann's eyes widened at her son's words. "I'm being paranoid again, aren't I?"

"Yes." Seth said. Connie laughed at the young boy's understanding. Seth was only three and he comprehended what was being said and going on.

Roger smiled at the kids. "This will be one of the few nights we let you older kids stay up. I hope you do something useful during the time you have. Guy, at seven put Seth to bed. Dinner is in the fridge in various Tupperware containers. Try not to blow the microwave up."

Corin laughed.

"Okay, I think that's it." He checked the last item on his mental checklist. "Bye kids!"

"Good-bye." Said the four children. The door closed and Corin locked the door. He turned to the others, "Thank god they're gone."

"What?" Connie couldn't get use to Corin's attitude. He was such a cake-eater about everything. Connie had trouble believing he and Guy were brothers.

Corin's hazel eyes twinkled as he said, "Guy said we would have a party."

"Oh no no no! I didn't mean like now. I thought when mom and dad left us home alone we'd be teenagers or something." Guy defended. "No party tonight."

Seth stared questionably at Connie. "Party?"

"Um, like a birthday party. But we're not having one." Connie told him.

"Party poopers."

* * *

After finishing their supper Connie helped Guy clean the kitchen while Corin played with Seth.

Connie soaked a paper towel with water from the faucet. "I honestly don't know how you got food all over the microwave."

Her friend shrugged his shoulders. "What can I say? I'm a cake eater; I rarely have to make my own food."

"You may be a cake eater but you're a cute cake eater."

"Jeeze, thanks."

"You're welcome, honey pie." Connie started giggling.

"Honey pie?"

"You know you like it."

Corin popped his head in the room, "Stop your flirting." He disappeared again and the two could hear Seth's childish laugh. Guy and Connie completed their work in the kitchen and joined his brothers in the living room.

Guy looked at the digital clock on the VCR and saw that it read, "7:05".

"Seth, it's time for you to go to bed."

The three year old whined, "I don't want to go!"

"Come on, Guy! Let him stay up." Corin urged him, "Mom and dad won't ever know."

He thought about it for a minute, "Okay, but for only fifteen minutes."

"Thank-you!" Seth jumped on the couch to where Guy was sitting and put his arms around him.

"You know I bet he's going to be out before then." Connie winked at Guy.

"No I won't!" Seth pouted. "It's only fifteen minutes. I'm not a baby."

"Well we'll see won't we?" Guy grinned at him.

Connie remained quiet during the seven minutes that it took Seth to fall asleep. He was curled up against the arm of the couch. Guy rolled his eyes. "I told you."

Corin picked Seth up in his arms, "I'll tuck him in, this time." The little boy squirmed slightly but remained asleep.

When Corin reached the staircase Connie said softly, "I'm going home."

Guy was bewildered, "What? You can't do that."

Connie frowned. She was suppose to stay with the Germaine's' for two more days. She hadn't been home in almost a week. "Guy, I have to know what is going on."

"You can't just leave! We'll get in trouble." Guy tried to convince her to stay. If she did go tonight, he couldn't go with her to make sure she's okay. If she did go and didn't make it back before his parents they would never trust them ever again.

"I have to go." Connie said firmly.

He realized he couldn't change her mind. "Okay, just…"

"Don't worry about me. I'll be fine." Guy felt helpless as he watched Connie go out the door.

* * *

At Silver's Bistro in St. Paul, the Germaine's sat around a small table waiting for their food.

"I've really loved having Connie around." Roger said.

Ann took a sip from her ice tea and nodded. "I have too. She's precious."

"She is. Ann, her staying with us makes me wish we had a daughter." Ann's eyes jumped to her husband's face. She tried to read his expression but he was keeping it controlled.

She smiled, "Remember when we thought Seth was going to be a girl? We were so excited."

"I do, we even bought girl clothes! Luckily, your sister _did_ have a girl and needed the clothes."

"Alana was so grateful too." Ann sighed. "Roger are you suggesting we try for a daughter?"

"I'd love a daughter and I know you would too." Roger replied.

Ann chose her words carefully, "Maybe if we really want a daughter we shouldn't leave it up to chance."

"You mean adopt?"

"Yeah, we want a daughter don't we? I'm afraid that if we try for a girl we will only end up with a son. Three sons are enough for me." Ann told him.

Gene, their waiter came with their food. Gene sat down their plates in front of them. "Sir, would you like any more water?"

"No thank you."

"What about you, ma'am?"

"I could use a refill, thank you." Gene left and the couple continued their conversation.

Roger took his wife's hand and rubbed it with his thumb. "Adoption has gotten tough, but it'll be worth it."

"We're going to have a daughter!"

* * *

Connie stood outside her family's apartment door with her hand on the knob she took a deep breath and opened the door.

"Mom?" She stepped into the apartment. "Dad?"

There was only a dim lamp on leaving the room mostly dark, but Connie could make out the shape of her mother on the floor in the corner. Connie stepped closer to her mom.

"Why are you sitting in the corner?"

Erin Moreau looked up from her hands. "Connie? What are you doing here? You're suppose to be at Ann's!"

"I had to know what was going on." Connie examined her mom. Erin's hair was tangled and her clothes sloppy. "Mom, what's wrong? Where's dad?"

Erin gasped for breath as she started to cry. It took a few minutes for her to get the words out. "Daddy left, baby."

Connie tried to fight back the tears forming. "Why?"

"He decided it's what's best for him." Erin reached her arms out for her daughter. Connie sat down in her mom's lap. "It'll be okay. We'll be okay."

Erin rocked Connie as they both began to cry.

"Mom, I need to go back."

"Oh."

Connie looked up at her mom. "I don't have to go, if you don't want me to."

Erin wiped her eyes, "No you should go back."

"Are you sure?"

"I don't want you to get in any trouble with the Germaine's'. They're good people." Erin said.

Connie thought about what her mother said. "Why can't I just stay here? Why don't you want me home?"

"I don't think you should see me like this. It isn't good for you." Erin lifted Connie off her. "You need to go."

"When can I come home?" Connie asked.

Erin looked away from her daughter, "I don't know. In a few days maybe."

* * *

Connie left her home feeling upset and afraid. She felt stupid for not listening to Guy. She never should have gone home. She was better not knowing. On her way downstairs she passed Averman's apartment and could hear shouting. She quickened her pace but began to sob.

Averman's parents always fought with each other, it was a known fact. To someone who didn't know him he was dealing with it well, but to his friends they knew different. He needed help something to deal with it. Mrs. Hall suggested he try comedy and it stuck. Averman used his humor as a defensive devise, as well. Despite, what the others thought Charlie told Connie, Les was embarrassed over his freckles and bright red hair. People didn't notice his appearance if they were laughing.

Connie ran past house after house. She ran past light poles and benches and she ran past trash cans ready for the morning garbage truck. She ran until she was out of breath, a part of her wished she never had to stop running. She walked the rest of the way to Guy's; she hoped she had made it back before Guy's parents had. She had.

The car wasn't in the driveway and so Connie pounded on the door, "Guys it's me. Let me in!"

Corin answered the door with a shocked expression. "Whoa, you look like crap. You look like you were playing with rats or something. Wait, were you?"

"Shut up." Guy came to the door. "Connie?"

She rushed into his arms and began to cry. Her voice cracked, "He's g-gone."

"Who's gone? Your dad?" Guy asked. Connie nodded. Corin closed the door and looked awkwardly around. "Cons, it's alright. You're here now. _I'll_ never leave you."

Connie sighed in Guy's ear, "I'll die if you do. I swear to god, I will."

"I won't let that ever happen."

Connie sniffled. "My dad left me a note. It was in my stuff when I was staying with Charlie. All it said was 'I love you'. How can I believe that?"

Guy hugged her tightly. He wasn't use to families splitting apart. Since he moved Guy's had to go through it twice with his friends. He didn't know how to act before, but now it was Connie that it was happening to. Guy couldn't lose her. He was determined to help Connie deal with losing her dad.

When Roger and Ann walked into their house they saw Connie lying against Guy sleeping on the couch. "Aww, they are so cute!"

Roger frowned, "That's what worries me."


	4. It's A Hardknock life

**Disclaimer: In case you haven't noticed, I do not own The Mighty Ducks.**

**A/N: So this chapter is most likely rated T. So yeah.**

* * *

"Schoo-ool, school-ool, is over-er-er." Sang Les Averman. "Come on guys, sing it with me! Schoo-ool, school-ool is over-er-er!"

Averman's friends laughed as they walked out the school's doors. "We're free! No more homework." Said Charlie.

"No more going to bed early." Added Karp.

The group turned the corner and headed to Mickey's Dining Car. As the year started to go by the temperature began to rise, and the group began hanging out at the diner after school.

When Charlie opened the door the bells on it jingled and a few of the diner's patrons turned their heads to see the newcomers. "Hey guys." Said Casey Conway from behind the counter. "How was you're last day?"

"It was liberating, Ms. Conway!" Goldberg told her. Peter elbowed him. "Quit trying to sound smart, because you're not."

Casey shot him a stern look, "Be nice, Peter."

She grabbed her pen and ordering pad out from the pocket of her apron. "Would any of you like something to eat?"

Terry began to say, "A hamburg- no wait…" he thought about his order and finally decided on plate of onion rings. Averman and Karp ordered the same but with a cheeseburger. Goldberg settled on just French fries and a chocolate milkshake.

Casey scribbled down the orders on her pad. "Charlie, you want anything?" He shook his head. "Okay, just please don't pick at your friends food."

Jesse ordered a hamburger and fries, Guy shook his head when asked saying, "I should probably be going home soon anyways. My family is leaving in a few days on vacation and I still haven't packed." Peter rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Connie, what about you? Are you hungry?" Casey asked the young brown-eyed girl.

She shook her head, "I can't, I don't have any money with me."

"Don't worry I can buy it for you."

"I don't know…I couldn't let you spend money on me." She bit her lip and looked away.

Casey added something to the pad, "Don't sweat it, honey. You're getting your usual no questions asked."

Embarrassed, Connie murmured thank you. "Hey guys I'm going to walk home now."

The boys waved absentmindedly goodbye with the exception of Jesse who walked with Guy and Connie outside. "So you'll be gone for two weeks, huh?"

Guy nodded. "If I'm lucky we'll leave Corin at home." He chuckled at the thought. Home Alone, only summer style.

"Well I'm gonna' miss you, bro." Connie watched at her boyfriend and friend did their special handshake. "See you later."

Jesse turned and walked in the diner leaving the two alone outside. "Whose house are you staying at tonight?"

Connie lowered her voice, "The Halls'…my mom said after Wednesday I can go home."

"I don't like how you're going from house to house. Erin said you weren't going to anymore." Guy was angry with Connie's mother, but she was all that Connie had now that her father left her. Connie needed her so bad right now, and Erin was pushing her away.

"Guy I know! I can't do anything about it though." Connie said frustrated then bitterly added, "I'm like a puck I can't do anything on my own I need hockey sticks to be moved, and the sticks need people."

"Connie…it'll be okay. I just wish you had a more stable home life." He ran his hand through his hair. "I'll call you before I leave, I guess."

Connie smiled at him. "It'll be the highlight of my week, I'm sure."

"I'm sure you'll have fun with the guys."

"Yeah, but it's not the same without you. Believe it or not you're keeping me together."

"Really I thought it was all the paste you eat." Connie shoved him playfully away from her and laughed. "Your food is probably ready now. Talk to you later, Cons." Connie was the tallest of their friends, Guy was only an inch or two shorter but he still had to stand on his tip toes to kiss her forehead.

"Bye Guy." Connie reentered the diner then sat on her stool next to Averman at the counter. Her hamburger and milkshake were waiting for her. She took a bite out of the hamburger and could taste the mustard. She loved mustard on her hamburgers. Her dad loved mustard on everything, much like others with ketchup. He got her to become fond of mustard. The memory of her dad made her stomach twinge. Connie sat the burger on the plate and moved to the chocolate milkshake. She watched the cold treat go up the clear straw and felt the cold soft cream come into contact with her tongue.

"Yo Connie! Don't get a brain freeze!" laughed Peter.

"Maybe I will!"

"Fine!"

Goldberg groaned, "Can you two shut it? I can't eat with you yelling."

Peter rolled his eyes. Casey came back from the kitchen. "So does the food taste good?"

"Of course mom, it always does." Said Charlie. The others agreed and Casey satisfied went to wait on another customer."

Charlie looked at his friends and mentally prepared himself to talk to them. "Guys, I read something somewhere…next season we can start playing peewee hockey…who wants too?"

"Uh…I'm moving back to Philadelphia! Uh, yeah!" Goldberg said.

"Charlie, we suck! We suck so bad it's embarrassing." Peter told him. Averman hit him and whispered, "Careful, he's in a delusional state. We don't want to burst his bubble."

Charlie sighed and attempted to finish his food. Connie cleared her throat. "I think it would be great to play in the peewee league."

"Thanks Cons."

* * *

Earl Hall parked his car in front of the apartment complex that Connie lived in. He turned in his seat. "Connie, are you sure you will be okay?"

The girl nodded. "Thank you, Mr. Hall for letting me stay with you." Earl smiled kindly at her and she opened the door and said good bye to her two friends.

She closed the door and walked into the apartment. She thought about her mom as she walked up the stairs keeping her eyes down. She was excited to be back with her mom, but Guy was right. Erin kept changing her mind about when Connie was going to be able to move back in. Would she finally be able to stay home?

"Ooomph." She had walked into someone. Connie looked up and saw Averman straightening his glasses. "Hey buddy why don't you watch where you're going?" He looked at who the offender was and his tone softened, "Oh Connie, it's you."

"Hey Les." She said. Shouting was heard coming from Averman's apartment, they both ignored it.

"So you are back home, right?" He asked her.

She shrugged her shoulders and responded, "Yeah." One word. Averman understood what Connie was feeling with that one word.

"I'll let you get back to that then…oh don't forget to tell Erin that she's hott." Averman darted out of Connie's reach so she couldn't shove him. She rolled her eyes and left Averman where he stood. She wondered if she should knock or just go in. It was her home but would it be awkward just walking in? Connie could feel Averman's eyes on her not wanting to have him watch the awkwardness of knocking on her own door.

She grabbed the cold doorknob, took a deep breath, and turned it. In the corner of her eye she saw her mom jump up. "Connie!" Erin was frantically wiping her face with the sleeve of her shirt, and then began sweeping with her hand the white substance on the coffee table into a small plastic bag. "What are you doing here?"

Suddenly Connie felt even more awkward then what she would have if she would have knocked. "You said I could come home today…"

"I did?" Erin asked herself. "Oh…well…"

Connie sighed. "Mom, why can't I stay?"

Erin looked at her daughter and pocketed the bag. "It would do you good to stay here." She started to walk away but Connie shrieked.

"Mom!" Erin stopped. "Dad's gone! I can't loose you too."

"Maybe you should. Maybe I don't deserve to have you."

"Mom, don't ever say that!" Hot tears began to sting Connie's eyes. "Why are you being like this?"

Erin felt a sharp pain in her chest as she saw the hurt in her daughter's eyes. She hated what she was doing. She had sworn to never hurt Connie, she was supposed to be one of the good parents in the neighborhood and she failed. "Because…because I don't know how to act without your father."

"Mom, why did he leave?"

Erin couldn't tell her. No. Connie could never know she was addicted to cocaine.

She bent her head down, "I can't tell you." After a moment she added, "He loved you so much. He didn't want to leave you, but I couldn't let him take you."

"So now you're ignoring me?"

"I don't want too. I just can't handle this."

"Handle what?"

Erin shook her head, "It's nothing."

"Mom!" Connie cried. What was going on? She felt like neither of her parents loved her enough to fight for her.

"I think you should stay with one of your friends…"Connie opened her mouth to argue but Erin attached one more word, "permanently."

* * *

**A/N2: I fail at life. I know. But I got it up...like a three months after I said I would. lol. Review please. :]**


	5. Hope

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Mighty Ducks, though I wish I did.**

**A/n: This chapter starts off a bit different but I hope you enjoy anyways.**

**

* * *

**

Casey Conway was pissed. Actually pissed wasn't quite strong enough word. For the past week she's had her son's friend living with them, she's been trying to talk sense into the girl's mother, trying to hunt down the father, _and _working the late shift at work. She was tired, livid, and disappointed in her friend, Erin Moreau. It used to be a group of them, herself, Earl and Clara, Erin and Simon who looked after the neighborhood kids to make sure they grew up proper because no one else cared. Then Clara left Earl and moved away. Simon left without a word and now Erin was abandoning her daughter. Now it was just her and Earl watching almost a full hockey team! Of course, the Germaines' moved nearby and were trying to help. Ann and Roger were nice people, but the kids judged them horribly. It wasn't the same.

Connie had nowhere to go now. Casey loved Connie like a daughter, but she barely had the money to keep Charlie in school let alone two kids.

Casey hadn't any luck with Erin. Erin just shut down after her husband took off. Casey understood why Erin asked her to take care of Connie the first day after he left. But then Connie was spending consecutive nights at her apartment, the Hall's, and The Germaine's house. Erin had been the one who was afraid for Connie's future when Casey suggested the Saturday park thing. None of this was making sense to Casey.

She couldn't find Simon either. He told no one where he was going when he left. Simon's disappearance made Casey think why he would leave. She had left her husband, but that's because it was necessary if she wanted to actually live a life and not be suffocated. She knew people leave their families for a reason. So what was Simon's? Never mind the answer; he had to be found for Connie's sake.

There were so many things Casey had to do. Like make sure two kids will be okay while she's at work for nearly the whole day; which was where Casey was going now.

* * *

Erin felt free. She breathed easily for the first time in several months. Her daughter was now with someone far better then her, whoever it was. Maybe she could move away so she'd never have to plague Connie. Connie could be happy without her.

She knew she was being selfish for not allowing Simon to take Connie. She'd be better with him, but then he'd have won if she allowed him to take her. She couldn't let him have the satisfaction of knowing she couldn't control her life.

Erin felt bad for treating her daughter like an unwanted pet, but now bad enough to quit cocaine.

* * *

Earl Hall wasn't surprised when he heard that Erin gave Connie up. He could sense Erin was slipping. He hoped it wouldn't happen but it had. Earl wished he could help do something. Lately, with his own wife divorcing him his own life had changed just like that. He was working two jobs and trying to be a father to his two sons at the same time. It was a hard thing to do. Almost impossible.

Earl was concerned about Erin's daughter, Connie. She was barely ten, her mom didn't want her and father just left. God only knows where he is. What that does to a child's psyche, he couldn't imagine. Connie was staying with Casey for now. Earl knew she wouldn't be for long. Life was tough for them all.

* * *

The Germaine family was only just getting back from their early summer vacation. They had gone to California, to Hollywood, and to the various beaches.

Ann unlocked the front door, as her husband and two older sons carried in their luggage. When they entered the house she went back to the car to get Seth, her youngest from his car seat. Holding him in her arms she went into the house, closing the door behind her.

"Ann, you need to call Casey Conway. It sounded important." Her husband told her.

She laid Seth down on the couch next to his brothers. "Okay, were there any other calls?"

"Just some business calls. I'll take care of them later, though." Ann nodded and grabbed the handheld phone from its holder.

After she dialed the phone number the phone rang and Casey picked up on the third ring.

"Hello?" The voice sounded tired and slightly strained, like it had been over used.

"Casey? It's Ann. We just got home, and got your message." She paused, allowing herself to breathe. "Is something wrong?"

Casey laughed on the other end. It sounded bitter and almost unfriendly. It wasn't like Casey at all. "What isn't wrong? Erin doesn't want Connie anymore. Connie's staying with me and Charlie. I've being overworked, while trying to find Simon Moreau. Ann, I don't know how much more I can deal with."

"Wow, Casey. I don't know what to say." Ann walked into another room when she saw her sons looking at her puzzled. "Have you tried talking to Erin? I don't understand why she kicked Connie out."

"I never thought I would say it, but Erin is a lost cause. I've tried to reason with her, and nothing has worked. I don't know either. The one thing I know is I don't know how long Connie can stay with me. I'm so worn out with all this stress. I'm not sure how much more I can take."

Suddenly an idea struck Ann, and she acted on it.

"Casey, I think I can help you with some of the burden. We have a lot of room over here, and we'd love to have her over. I'm not working anymore, so I could help look for Simon." Ann said.

It took a full minute before Casey responded, "Are you sure? I mean you must have your hands full with your boys."

"I'm sure, Casey. The boys are for the most part not that bad. Guy is the easy going one, Corin is a sarcastic little thing, and Seth needs constant attention or he gets angry but it'll be okay."

"Are you sure you are sure?"

"I'm positive. We all need to stick together right?"

"Ann you are my savior. Thank you."

Ann smiled even though the other woman couldn't see her.

* * *

Connie sighed sadly. Okay, so she was back at the Germaines' house. It wasn't the worst place to be. Mr. and Mrs. Germaine were really cool, and the boys were awesome but it wasn't home.

She didn't have many clothes or other possessions when she had to leave her apartment. Heck, she never really had that many things in her life. Ann told her she would take her out and buy her some new clothes later. Her room in the Germaine's house was formally used as one of the two guest bedrooms. Connie wasn't sure how long she was staying with Guy's family, or even what would happen to her. She was in no man's land.

Connie hadn't had a real chance to talk to her friends in awhile. She'd mostly been cooped up with Charlie at his place or with Charlie, Jesse, and Terry at Mickey's Diner Car. She didn't know what was with the others or if they knew about her situation. It didn't matter, they wouldn't treat her any different. They would understand.

She went down the stairs after she heard her name called for lunch. They were having chicken salad sandwiches, which Ann had made. Her spot was between Seth and Corin at the oblong table.

* * *

Ann and Connie were walking along the sidewalk in front of a large strip mall. The sun was out with no clouds in sight. A perfect day.

"Would you like to go into that store?" Ann asked. They were standing outside a clothing store that Connie had never heard off. She shrugged. "It's okay. Anything you like, I'll get you."

"I don't know…that shirt has feathers! That's not normal." Connie said. They gazed through the window at the shirt Connie was talking about. "Do you have one of those?"

"No, Seth would be so scared of me. Corin would disown me, and Guy would laugh." Connie laughed with her, agreeing. "Okay, so maybe not this store. Let's try the next one."

The next store had more normal clothes from what they could see. They entered it and Connie saw a few things she liked. "Why don't you try them on?"

"Okay."

Connie took the clothes into the stall and tried the various shirts, shorts, and pants on. Most of them fit her, but a shirt was too itchy and a pair of shorts was too big.

Ann looked so happy that Connie had found clothes she wanted. She bought the clothes and together they exited the store with four bags.

"Mrs. Germaine, you haven't found my dad. Right?"

She nodded, "I'm trying to."

"You're not going to find him."

"We haven't even tried Roger's connections yet. I'm sure we'll locate him sometime." Ann said.

"He doesn't want to be found. My mom told me that when he left he tried hard to take me with him but she wouldn't let him. I think that when he left he tried to take me so he wouldn't have to come back. Since he couldn't take me he just left. He doesn't want to face my mom again."

"Don't you want to be with him?" Ann asked her. It was breaking her heart that the little girl in front of her was going through all this.

"I don't know what's going to happen but I know I want to be here. All my friends are here. They're my brothers, and they're going through similar things. I could never leave them." Connie told her.

Ann didn't even have to think. She loved Connie already. She and Roger wanted a daughter and had discussed adopting. Connie needed a home and they had a home.

"Connie, honey I have a question for you."

The girl looked up at the woman with curious brown eyes. "Yes?"

"How would you feel if you lived with us? Or at least till your father returns?" Ann asked her, they had walked into a commons area in between two buildings where a snow cone vender was selling eight different flavors of snow cones.

Connie didn't say anything right away. Would she really have a stable home? A family who loved her? Could it be real? Maybe she could have a good life.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive, honey." Ann replied. "Roger and I have always wanted a daughter. Oh, but you don't have to call us mom and dad! That wouldn't be right."

Connie nodded. "What would I call you then? Blondie and Brownie?"

Ann laughed. Connie would be okay. She bought her a watermelon snow cone and they sat at a small table as she at it.

"Ann and Roger are fine. I mean that is our names. But if you want you can call us the flying hippos, I don't care. It's up to you."

"No, Ann and Roger sound okay." Connie remembered something. "Does that mean that Guy's my brother? I don't want to date my brother!"

The woman's lips dipped down. She hadn't thought of that. That could be a problem.

"No, I'm not sure. He's not your brother and whatever happens between you, he'll never be. Corin and Seth will be but Guy is just not." It was true. Guy had a special connection with the young girl and even if they were only friends they could never think of each other has brother and sister. There was something there that couldn't be explained.

"Okay. What happens now, then?" Connie asked. It confused her about how this would work out. Would she just live with the Germaines' or become adopted by them? Or what?

"Well…I have to tell Roger first. Don't worry that's not a problem. We must discuss how we're going to handle this." Ann said.

Connie now had a home. A place where she would sleep at every night. She wouldn't have to worry about where she would be sleeping at the next night. She would have two "parents" and a couple of brothers. And she could spend more time with Guy!

She hoped this wasn't too good to be true.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so I haven't got any reviews for the past few chapters, but I know people are reading it. Can I get at least one review? I hate to beg but it would mean alot!**


	6. Shine

Disclaimer: I do not own The Mighty Ducks.

A/N: I'd like to thank those who put this on their favorite stories and reviewed. Please keep it up! This chapter is mainly Guy/Connie centered. It's my favorite chapter so far. It's a little shorter then the others but I hope the Guy/Connie-ness makes up for it.

* * *

Guy's father had an office party and the whole family was invited. Seth and Corin were sick with the flu so Ann opted to stay home and watch them. Roger said he didn't have to go but Ann insisted he take Guy and Connie.

The party was taking place in St. Paul, where Roger used to work. Guy ran into Connie's room excited when he heard they were going to St. Paul.

'Maybe I can see Jacob,' Guy thought, 'and the others.'

"We're going to St. Paul!" Guy exclaimed. He jumped down on the twin sized bed bouncing the girl up in the air.

"Really? Cool!" Connie said, happily. "What happens at these things, anyways?"

"Oh you know, just a bunch of cake eaters congratulating themselves." Guy grinned. "Don't worry, it's not that bad. Usually all the kids talk and play games."

"Sounds cool."

"I hope you'll be able to meet Jacob, Ryan, and Jason. They were my best friends in St. Paul."

"Do you think they'll like me?" Connie asked. She was feeling self conscious in the pale green dress and grey leggings she was in. She was still getting use to going to events such as charity fund raisers and office parties. Connie always felt out of place until she felt Guy slip his hand into hers and whisper, "You're doing fine. I'm here with you."

Every time he whispered to her she felt her heartbeat slow to a regular pace and a smile appear on her face. He just had that effect on her. She loved it.

They were in the car now on their way to Roger's office party. Connie saw a boy she went to school with, Fulton she thinks his name is, walking on the sidewalk. She turned her head to Guy and asked, "Tell me about your friends from St. Paul. What are they like?"

"Jacob was my very best friend till I moved. He was like the leader of our group, much like Charlie is with ours. Connie, why is that?"

"That Charlie is the leader of the group?" Guy nodded, she answered the question, "I suppose it's because he has the most heart out of all of us. He's so passionate about anything he does. He tries to make friends with everyone if he can help it. He's everyone's best friend."

"You're my best friend."

"And you're mine."

* * *

Four hours and a few cookies later Connie was beginning to fall asleep on Guy's shoulder.

"Cons, don't fall asleep on me." Guy pleaded with her.

"Mmmm."

"I know you're tired but if you fall asleep on me I can't fall asleep."

"Tough. I'm the girl."

"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah."

She drifted off to a full sleep soon after. Roger was in the middle of a conversation with an associate and it looked like he'd never stop talking. Guy sighed, but he looked at the sleeping girl next him.

She looked peaceful and so beautiful. To Guy, Connie walked on water. She was a goddess to him. And she was his. He hoped they would always be like this, that he would always have the chance to stare at her asleep with her head on his shoulder.

He watched her breathe in her sleep as if the world depended on it until his father finally came to him and said it was time to go home.

"Cons, time to go." Guy gently shook her awake.

Groggily she said, "The party's just starting!"

He laughed and offered a hand to help her rise from the small love seat they had shared. She took his hand and stood up then curtsying. Connie laughed while saying, "Thank you good sir."

"No problem, my lady."

* * *

The people from the upper class at the party would have been shocked if they had known of Connie's life before the Germaines. They'd never have allowed their children to play with such a low status on the social ladder. But they didn't know. All the same it was amazing that two different people of opposite backgrounds could get along the way the two did.

While Jacob, Ryan, and Jason had been nice enough to Connie they would have shied away from her and their friend if they knew the truth.

Guy stood next to Connie no matter what. That's how he wanted it. He never thought himself better then her.

* * *

The hockey season was beginning soon as the weather was dropping and the pond was freezing. Charlie was finally able to talk the others into agreeing to become a peewee hockey team.

They were able to find a coach, but he couldn't control the kids. He saw no point in coming up with a name for the team so he identified them by the district they were in. District 5.

One day at practice Coach Mac, while watching Goldberg run away from the goal as Charlie barreled straight down the ice towards him, had enough. He started yelling till he felt a sharp pain in his chest. His arm flew to his upper body as he grabbed at his heart.

A week later the team was at Mickey's diner car sitting and chatting. The phone rang and one of the waitresses answered it.

"Hey Casey!" She yelled across the room. "There's a new coach for your son's peewee hockey team."

Charlie jerked up.

"Really, Teresa?" His voice was soaked in hope and excitement.

"Yep, Charlie. He's suppose to come by later today." Teresa told him.

"Mom, can we go practice?" He asked his mother. Casey was refilling a couple's coffees and the diner _was _a little crowded with nine extra kids around…

"Oh alright."

"Yay! Thanks mom!" Charlie turned to his group of friends, "Come on guys! Let's go."

"Be careful!" Casey shouted as they left the diner.

* * *

"You think this one will be better?" asked Jesse.

They walked on the side walk from the diner to the old park they played hockey at. They did it almost everyday after school, and on the weekends.

"I think anything would be better then ol' Mac." Karp said.

"He yelled too much." Connie nodded.

"Aww did Mac scare you?" asked Peter Mark.

"Leave her alone!" Averman said and Guy balled his fist as he usually did when Peter spoke.

"Averman." Connie warned with a slight growl. She could defend herself if she wanted to. When would they get that?

"Guys stop fighting!" Charlie shook his head; he didn't understand the constant fighting. "Why don't we play a few games before the new coach shows up?"

"Do we really have to?" Goldberg whined.

"Do you want to look like totally idiots when he shows up?"

"We're going to anyways." Karp stated.

"We might as well have fun, then." Averman looked around to see if there were any adults around, then he shoved Terry down the ice and watched him slide.

"Averman, somewhere a village is missing their idiot." Said Connie rolling her eyes.

"Can we just play already?" Charlie asked, thinking they'd never get to play.

"Yeah, Yeah whatever."

* * *

"I don't like that man." Casey huffed, guiding the kids into the diner.

"He has a limo! A limo, Casey!" Averman stretched out his arms to show its magnificence. "Do you know how big of a deal that is?"

"He doesn't care what happens to him or you children!"

Charlie sighed. He wanted to play hockey. He wanted to be good at it. He had a feeling that if this coach continued to coach them that maybe he'd become a great hockey player someday.

"Can you at least give him a chance?" said Teresa from over the counter. "The kids deserve to have the chance to play?

Casey threw her hands up in the air defeated. "Fine, but if someone like this happens again then I don't want you kids playing for him."

The kids nodded their agreement.

* * *

Guy and Connie were walking home, holding hands and talking about their day.

"He seemed alright. I liked the limo." Guy said. He adjusted his hat with his free hand.

"He's a bit of a pompous big head, but we should just give him time." Connie admitted. She wanted to have faith in him. "That limo was so sweet. I didn't know it could fit all of us."

Guy nodded.

"Casey really doesn't like him."

"Who drives a limo onto ice?" Connie defended.

"His driver?" Guy offered. "Oh! Who has a driver to drive them around?"

"Yeah what is with that?"

He shrugged.

"I know that when I get to drive I'm always going to drive! Like everywhere!" Guy grinned. Connie nodded. "Jesse was awesome when he got all in the coach's face!"

"He was!"

"Do you think he knows anything about hockey?" Guy asked. They were nearly home so they slowed their pace.

"I think you have to know about a sport when you coach it, Guy." Connie laughed.

He shoved her playfully, and she stuck her tongue out at him.

They reached the front door; Connie reached to turn the knob but stopped.

"Hey Guy, look there's a dog!" Guy turned slightly. The girl quickly kissed him on the cheek and opened the door. She ran inside and hurriedly closed it behind her.

It all happened so close for Guy that he stood there dumfounded. He eventually opened the front door and walked in.


	7. Bad Coaching

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Mighty Ducks, yada yada yada.**

**A/N: Review, please?**

**

* * *

**

The first game with Gordon Bombay coaching District 5 had bombed. They lost to the Hawks. Not only had they lost, they had been embarrassed by the cake-eaters. District 5 then got yelled at and their hope for a winning team faded.

"I cannot believe that guy!" Charlie exclaimed. He slumped down in the booth where Guy, Jesse, Terry, and Connie were also sitting. These four were the only ones who had been allowed to go to Mickey's Diner Car after the game.

"Maybe your mom was right." Terry said. "He's just a loser."

"I just want to play hockey." Charlie pouted.

"We know!" His friends yelled simultaneously. Guy said, "He's a horrible coach. Why'd they make him coach us?"

"Yeah! Does he even know about hockey?" Terry asked.

Charlie's mom was watching the kids from behind the bar even though she was in a conversation with Earl Hall and Ann Germaine.

This Gordon Bombay guy had no sense of responsibility. He was supposed to coach the children. It was very obvious that he was not coaching the children. Casey didn't care if her son's hockey team won or lost. They're suppose to be having fun and it was evident they weren't.

Her son was upset and the others were frustrated, if this continues then she will have to put a stop to Gordon Bombay. She didn't want to, but he was endangering the children.

"I'm not sure what we should do." Ann sighed. "Mr. Bombay's behavior is rather unnecessary."

Earl sat down his cup of coffee onto the saucer. The cup made a clink as it hit the small plate.

"Casey didn't you say you were already upset with him?" Earl asked looking across at the curly-haired waitress.

Casey nodded. "I want to give him a chance for the kids' sake, but for the same reason I want to protect the kids from him. He doesn't seem to care about anyone else other then himself."

"I agree." Ann grabbed her brown leather gloves and began to put them on. "It's getting late, I'm sure the boys are hungry. They're probably starving without me there to cook for them."

Casey laughed. "I know where you're coming from. I swear every time Charlie is hungry I tell him to make himself something but he won't!"

"Men rely on women way to much." Ann said.

"No comment." Said Earl.

Casey pushed his arm slightly. "Well for the most part!"

Ann combed back her hair with her gloved fingers and took one last sip of her coffee before she stood up.

"Kids, we better get home." The blonde woman directed her statement to her son and her adopted daughter. They nodded and waited for their friend Jesse to stand up so they could leave the booth.

"Bye guys!" Connie smiled as Guy waved good-bye to their friends.

* * *

Connie had never noticed how soft and clear Ann's voice was. Mrs. Germaine's voice didn't crack as she lowered her voice to an even quieter level so not to be heard. Guy and Connie stood behind the wall dividing the kitchen and the dining room, trying to hear the conversation taking place.

They had been sent to bed hours earlier but Guy's father had told his wife there was something he had to discuss with her after the children went to bed.

The Germaines' normally never held anything from the children unless it was important adult things. This caused Guy, Connie and Corin to become interested. They had agreed to eavesdrop later that night.

The three came down after waiting for fifteen minutes to let their parents think they had fallen asleep and found a place to hide out till they heard what they had come to hear.

Roger and Ann watched a movie on the television before watching the news. All they had talked about was Gordon Bombay, Roger's job, and the weather. Nothing seemed like it was all that important.

Corin began to get up from his spot behind a huge flowerpot.

"I'm going to bed." Corin whispered to his two companions. "I can't wait any longer."

Guy and Connie waved at him as he turned to go up the staircase. Just as Corin reached the top of the stairs his mom turned off the television and followed her husband into the kitchen.

Guy and Connie waited a few minutes before they went to hide behind the wall, where they were now.

"…went back to Oregon…" They heard his mom say in her soft, kind voice.

"…and sent the adoption papers." His dad's voice sounded off compared to hers.

Connie looked at Guy and whispered to him, "They're talking about me!" Guy nodded. They went back to listening to his parent's conversation.

"She even signed them!" Ann sighed loudly. "I was hoping she'd snap out of it and…"

"I didn't even know they had sent her the adoption papers." Connie stated. She sounded more like she was telling herself this then telling Guy. She wiped her right eye with the sleeve of her pajama's shirt.

Connie got up and ran up the stairs; Guy followed her when his parents ended their conversation.

Guy walked into the girl's room and found her curled up sniffling. He sat down on her bed and rubbed her back soothing her.

"Cons, it's okay."

"She really doesn't want me!" Connie sobbed. "I thought that maybe…"

"Forget about her. We want you here with us." He walked over to her window. The curtains were pulled back showing the night sky. Stars were twinkling and Guy noticed a design in the sky. "Connie, it's the little dipper!"

She walked over to where Guy was standing and gazed at the stars.

"I've never really paid attention to the stars." Connie admitted.

"My dad used to take me and Corin camping, and we'd lie out in our sleeping bags and stare out at the sky. My dad knows like every constellation ever!"

They stood there staring through the window. Guy put his arm around his girlfriend and pulled her close. They stayed like that until they became too tired to stand.

* * *

"You know that Fulton Reed guy?" Guy asked Connie at dinner. She passed Roger the bowl of mashed potatoes. It was meatloaf night, and Roger didn't like meatloaf so he was trying to eat mostly mashed potatoes so he could claim he was to full to eat the meatloaf.

"I know of him, yeah."

"Corin, elbows off the table. Can you please listen to me once?" Ann frowned at him. Corin did as he was told but turned his body towards his older brother. He hated getting told what to do. He didn't understand why he had to do what someone else wants.

"He defended us from some guys from the Hawks." Guy told her.

"What? What were they doing?" Ann asked concerned. "You didn't get hurt did you?"

Corin smirked at his brother. Guy shook his head. "No, they were just being jerks."

Ann didn't say anything instead she changed the subject. "What was going on at the hockey game today? It was like you were trying to get hurt."

Out of the corner of his eye, Guy looked at Connie. She was putting a fork of green beans into her mouth. She was chewing them slowly, as if she was doing it on purpose.

He shrugged. If he told her the reason she'd try to get Coach fired. If he gets fired they'd go back to having no coach.

"I talked to Mr. Hall earlier."

Uh oh.

Roger added to the conversation, "Oh? Was he at the hockey game?"

Ann nodded, "He was. He told me that after the game he had a discussion with Mr. Bombay."

"Oh really?"

"Apparently, Mr. Bombay was trying to the kids to act hurt." Ann explained.

"Uh…may I be excused?" Guy started to get up before his parents could answer.

"Hold it!" Guy sat back in his chair. "Explain yourselves." It was directed at Guy, even though Connie was just as guilty.

"He said it was the only way we could win." Guy said.

Connie added, "Instead of coaching us for real he's been trying to teach us how to act hurt."

"I can't believe this!"

"I can! He sounds like a douche!" Corin said.

"Corin!"

"Oh god. He's right."

* * *

Charlie, Goldberg, Averman, and Connie were at Mickey's Diner Car eating lunch after Bombay bought the team all new equipment.

"So, you're saying Coach and your mom like each other?" Goldberg asked. They were at a booth far away from where Casey was.

"Uh huh." Charlie dipped a French fry into a blob of ketchup. "He even stayed for dinner."

"Wow." said Connie.

"You know they might like each other but I still don't like him." Goldberg said.

Averman nodded. "He has no sense of humor."

"Yes, because that's all that matters." Connie rolled her eyes.

"Yesterday I told him a joke about Molly Ringwald and Anthony Michael Hall, but he said it was anything but funny!"

"Well what was it?"

"The joke?"

"No, the alien species you were abducted by!" They all laughed at what Goldberg said.

"So, Tammy and Tommy seem cool."

Connie shrugged. "Sure."

"Ooooh! Do I sense some jealousy from the Connie Miester?" Averman grinned.

"What? Why would I be jealous?"

"You're not the only girl on the team now."

"So?"

"Okay, whatever. Guys, if Connie doesn't want to admit she's upset over it lets not hassle her." Charlie said.

Averman rolled eyes. "Yeah, yeah, yeah."

* * *

The Ducks had just won their first game, well the other team had forfeited but it was still a win. The whole team was happy. Fulton had scared the other team with the force he showed when he hit the puck.

Guy and Connie were walking home; the sun was starting to go down. Neither Ann nor Roger Germaine had been able to come and pick the two up. Casey and Earl had to make sure the others got home safely.

The two were holding hands and laughing. They were walking on the sidewalk next to a chain of stores and allies. Suddenly, their voices and laughter wasn't the only noise. There was a faint chirping sound coming from somewhere on the ground.

"Is that a cricket?" asked Connie. She looked down for it. "I thought they were all dead from the snow."

They stopped walking and Guy shrugged, "If it's not now, it probably will be."

"That's so sad!"

"There's nothing we can do about it, Cons."

"I know but it's so sad. Crickets always make me want to cry. They always get stepped on for like, no reason!"

Guy didn't respond to her words. He pulled his old green hat lower, and grinned.

"Hey, it sounds almost like its singing."

"Huh?" Connie asked confused.

"It's singing! It's saying," he pinched his nose to give his voice a whiny effect, "Connie, don't worry about me…just be happy!"

Connie rolled her eyes and pulled him forward. "Come on!"

They soon had walked far away where they couldn't hear the cricket and Connie laughed at something Guy told her. She loved these little moments where she felt like they were the only two in the world. She wouldn't be able to live without him. She told him this and he gave her a quick peck on the lips before they reached their front yard. Yes, she most certainly loved these moments.


	8. Left Out

**Disclaimer: So totally don't own The Mighty Ducks.**

* * *

"I don't know guys…"

"Fulton, just go for it!"

"Yeah what's the worst that could happen?" Averman asked, "Well besides from her laughing in your face and the embarrassment of rejection."

Jesse spun around on his stool, "Connie what's your take on it?"

"Why does it matter?" She'd been sitting at the bar with Jesse, Fulton, Averman, Karp, and Goldberg. She hadn't really been paying attention though, they started talking about boy stuff that Connie didn't feel like listening to and she didn't have anything all that interesting to add to the conversation anyways

"You're a girl right?" Goldberg asked immediately covering his face. "I mean how do you think Tammy would react? How would you react?"

Connie bit her lip as she thought. "Tammy would be secretly flattered but she'd probably laugh at you. You're going to need to show her you like her with out actually telling her."

Fulton nodded making sure to remember the tip.

"Speaking of love, where's yours?" asked Karp, he made sure to cringe when he said love.

"Shut up Karp. I'm so sick of you guys teasing us."

"Jeeze Connie! It was just a question."

Connie stood up and left. Ever since her and Guy had started going out the guys always teased them. They didn't treat her the same as they did before. They never wanted to treat her as an equal, and if they did it ticked her off. Did she really want to be equal to a bunch of bumbling idiots? Connie sighed no, but they were her friends.

"Do ya think she's PMSing?" Karp asked.

"Puh-lease, like you even know what that is." Averman pushed his glasses up. "I'm sure she's just ticked that we never talk to her anymore."

Goldberg started to say something but Jesse interrupted, "Other then about Guy or getting her to help with our homework."

"Oh."

"I'm just sayin' she's going through a lot." Jesse said, and Averman nodded.

"Yeah, well we all are." Fulton admitted.

"And what's up with Charlie and Bombay?"

"Who cares?"

After their stint in detention Guy and Connie were back at their house finishing their homework.

Connie closed her notebook, setting her pencil down, and turned to her boyfriend.

"I'm glad we're a team again."

"Why do I feel like someone is not going to be happy about Adam Banks being on the team?" Guy asked.

"You're probably right, and I'm sure it'll be Peter or Karp." Connie responded, and then they looked at each other "Jesse."

She went back to her work and he continued his until they finished. They were talking about hockey practice and the things that Coach Bombay had taught them.

"Goldberg was deadly afraid of getting hit by the puck, until Coach Bombay came." Guy said.

Connie nodded, "Sure, all he had to do was tie him to the goal and have us shoot pucks at him. We've actually won a game with him coaching us. We had to fake getting hurt, and he called us losers, but he finally came through for us."

Guy continued, "We became a whole new team. He showed us how to lightly pass the puck. 'Concentration, not strength.'"

Guy's brother walked in, "That's so stupid."

"But he knows what he's doing!" Connie defended.

"He sounds like an idiot."

Guy threw his pencil at the other blonde. "Corin, leave us alone!"

"Fine! I can see when I'm not wanted here." He then huffed and left.

"Obviously, not." Guy said.

"I heard that!"

Guy turned his attention back to Connie, who was rubbing her temple.

"Are you okay?" He asked, concerned.

"Just got a headache that's all."

"Corin tends to cause them. Want me to kiss it away?"

Connie looked up at him and smiled. "I'd really like that."

Guy pulled her chair closer to him. He held her face in his hands and began to kiss her forehead with small pecks. He was kissing slightly hard and Connie noticed.

"Guy? Concentration, not strength."

He stopped, only because she kissed him lightly square on the lips.

After their win against the Huskies the Ducks finally accepted Adam Banks.

Jesse invited him to celebrate with them at Guy's house. Surprised but thrilled Jesse finally said something to him that wasn't an insult he agreed to go.

"Wow." Adam said when he saw the Germaine's house. "Guy's a cake-eater?"

"Correction he was a cake-eater." Jesse nodded over to where Corin was playing a video game. "That's a true cake-eater. Even you don't have anything against him."

Guy came up and wrapped his arms around his friends. "There's only room in this house for one cake-eater."

"Shut up!" Corin yelled.

"Ignore him. We all do."

"I can't get over this. Your best friend is Jesse "I hate cake-eaters" Hall." They were sharing a bag of Doritos and were going out to the sun porch where the others were.

"Aw, I thought I was your best friend!" Averman popped out from behind a large potted plant.

"I'll fight you for the title."

"You can have it!"

"So, Connie lives here?" Adam asked, with a frown. Odd.

"Yeah."

Jesse smirked. "She's sort of his sister."

"Jesse!" Guy shouted, and then amended, "Not exactly. My parents are in the progress of adopting her. Her parents sort of abandoned her in the past year."

"Oh. You guys are anything then ordinary."

"Don't I know it."

"Yep everything's going to be okay." Guy said to himself. Everything and everyone was put together. There was no way anything could become screwed up.

Everyone on the team was happy. They all truly got along, or well enough to put up with each other. Coach Bombay hadn't disappointed them. Charlie's mom wasn't yelling at them for some random act of childhood. Connie was happy, and he was happy.

"Guy, phone for you!" His father yelled from downstairs.

"Okay, coming!"

He picked up the phone from the side table. "Hello."

From the other end of the line came Jesse's voice. He jumped straight into why he called.

"My mom wants me and Terry to move in with her."

"Are you going to?" Guy could hear the TV in the background of their conversation.

"Hell no."

"And Terry?"

He paused, "…he's considering it."

Guy figured out that Jesse was either watching Full House or Step by Step. "After she left?"

"Yeah I know. But he's the more forgiving brother." Jesse snorted. Even he thought that was a understatement.

"Right. So, want me to come over?"

"Yeah, I called Charlie too. You two can talk him out of it, I know it."

Or push him to it, Guy thought. Every time he thought life was normal again something would happen to jinx it. Oh what a life.

He put the phone on the cradle. "Hey dad, I need to go to Jesse's. Will you take me?" Guy asked.

Roger looked at his watch, "Sure, is everything okay?"

"Not so much. Let me tell Connie I'm leaving."

Guy ran out into the sun porch where his mother, girlfriend, and youngest brother were.

"I'm going over to Jesse's. His mom called and wants him and Terry to live with her." He explained.

Connie got up, "I should come."

"No, no. He'd have asked for you to come. He called Charlie too. We're going to try to convince Terry to stay here."

"Oh okay."

"Bye, Cons." He kissed her on her cheek and on his mother's too. "Bye mom!"

He then ran back into the house.

Connie turned to Ann, disappointed. "You know I was Jesse's friend first."

Ann nodded, "Jesus, you kids have way to much drama going on in your lives. You all are too young for it all."

Connie sighed. "Tell me about it."

* * *

**A/N: Anyone still reading this? I know it's been forever. I'm sorry.**


End file.
